Ultimate Gauntlet
by OLD USERNAME DON'T FOLLOW
Summary: Ultimate Thanos has come, and he has the six Ultimate Gems with him! Takes place after "Death Of Spider-Man."


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Damn, this is going to be good. The Infinity Gauntlet storyline in the Ultimate Universe? Can't wait.**

**Oh, I have two new characters on FanFiction that I can say I own... Ultimate Adam Warlock and Ultimate Warbird (as Warbird and _not_ Carol Danvers)! This is in Warlock's POV, by the way.**

* * *

><p>"The soul.<p>

"The mind.

"Space.

"Time.

"Infinite power.

"Reality itself.

"These are the six items that the powerful Ultimate Gems has access to. The universe itself in six tiny baubles." The madman said to me. "Is it not amazing, Warlock?"

The madman is Thanos of Titan. His very presence makes an average being tremble. His yellow skin, ridged chin, and white eyes chill me to the bone. "It is somewhat interesting."

"Somewhat? By the gods of Titan, Warlock, that is all you say. Does nothing amaze you?"

"Let us change the subject. What do you intend to do with those gems now that you have them."

"You know what I intend to do."

"Yes, I know you wish to please your new mistress, Death. But how do you plan to do that?"

"Give her a gift."

"A gift?"

"The souls of half the universe."

I staggered back, astonished. He would do that? Then again, he _was_ a madman. He fixed his stern eyes on me. "Do you fear me, Warlock?"

A portal opened behind me as I stumbled. I went right through, hearing Thanos's words:

"You should."

Half the universe. He wanted to kill half the universe.

Where was I? I wasn't sure until a door behind me opened. In came a man with an eyepatch and a blond woman.

The man quickly ran over and pinned to the ground. He took out a gun.

I wasn't fast enough to stop him.

When I awoke, I was bound to a table. Around me were the two from earlier, and a blue man wearing what I recognized as a Kree uniform. That meant he was: "Mahr Vehl?"

He focused his eyes on me. "Adam Warlock? I have not seen you for years!"

"Aye, since we studied together at the Kree Institute of Higher Learning."

**(NOTE: I base this off nothing.)**

"What brings you here, old ally?"

"I come with a warning. A powerful force has come to destroy half the universe."

"We already took care of Gah Lak Tus, Adam."

"No, not him. Thanos."

"The madman?"

"Aye."

Fury spoke up. "Who the hell is Thanos?"

Danvers cleared her throat. "You remember. The Fantastic Four fought him once."

"Oh, yeah. And they're not the Fantastic Four anymore. Since Torch left, they've started to call themselves the 'Future Foundation.' I think the new Spider-Man joined them."

I cleared my throat. "I will need the finest heroes you have to end this threat."

Mahr Vehl spoke up. "We'll get the Ultimates, the Avengers, the FF, and... Carol."

Fury went wide-eyed. "Carol? When do you have powers?"

She went pale. "I'm assuming that... repeated exposure... to Mahr Vehl irradiated my DNA, and... yeah."

"Define 'repeated exposure.'"

Mahr Vehl quickly interrupted. "FOCUS!"

Danvers straightened up. "I'll go get everyone." She walked out of the room.

An hour later, she had gathered everyone we needed. I briefed everyone on what we were going to do:

"We must defeat Thanos and take the Ultimate Gems from him. Here is how we will do that. You all must create a diversion while I can find an excellent opportunity to wrest them from his grasp." I looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. "Has anyone seen Mahr Vehl and Ms. Danvers?" At that moment, they stepped into the room. Mahr Vehl was in his usual Kree uniform, but Carol looked different; she wore a uniform like Mahr Vehl's, but white and red rather than white and blue.

"We're here." Carol spoke up.

I smiled. "Good." Then I closed my eyes and concentrated. A portal opened up beneath our feets. We all fell through it and reemerged...

...Right in front of Thanos.

We ended up on an asteroid in the Asteroid Belt. A wide one, obviously. _But why is there air?_ I wondered. Clearly, that wasn't the issue right now. Thanos was.

It was time to battle.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

_Crap._

We were screwed at that point.

We were down to Thor, Thing, Iron Man, War Machine, Mahr Vehl, and Carol. And me.

Everyone was dead. Literally. Thanos had wiped the floor with them all too easily.

Mahr Vell and Carol flew toward Thanos. He took the Space Gem and teleported them to Venus. One can only imagine how they met their end there.

Thing ran in. Thanos took the Power Gem and punched off the asteroid into deep space. I would imagine his blood boiled as he left the oxygen area.

Iron Man fired his unibeam at Thanos. The madman froze him and the beam with the Time Gem, then shoved his fist through his chest. When War Machine tried the same tactic, Thanos gave the same response.

Now it was just Thor and I. I stealthily hid behind Thanos, ready to take the Gems which he had embedded in his glove.

Thor flew toward him, hammer about to make contact. Thanos raised his hand in the air, ready to hit him with the Power Gem. I reached up, grabbed his glove...

...And put it on my hand. I used the Reality Gem to erase him from existence, then returned the dead heroes to life. After victory cheers, I sent all of them back to Earth except Mahr Vehl.

"Do you wish to speak with me, Adam?"

"Yes. I have terrible news I thought you might need to know."

"What did you learn?"

"I have learned that the Skrulls have resurfaced and targeted the Kree Empire."

"This means-"

"The Kree and the Skrulls are now at war."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, this means I'll be doing an Ultimate KreeSkrull War when I get the chance.**

**Anyone noticed what I did with the FF? Anyone? Oh, Spider-Man is supposed to be Miles Morales in this. Didn't you guys read the description?**

**R&R, guys!**


End file.
